Der Planet Vegeta lässt schön grüßen!
by Odessa-James
Summary: Ranma/Dragonball Z Crossover über die Ankunft der Sayajins
1. Von Schildkröten und Aliens

von Odessa James  
  
  
  
Dies ist die erste Fan-Fiction das ich je Geschrieben habe! Bin also schon gespannt wie sie ankommt!  
  
  
  
Rechtliches:  
  
Alle Charaktere aus Ranma ½ sind Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi!  
  
Alle Charaktere aus Dragonball sind Eigentum von Akira Toriyama!  
  
Ich habe keine rechte an diesen Figuren! Verdiene aber auch kein Geld an dieser Geschichte!  
  
Der Titel ist abgeleitet von dem Film "Der Planet Saturn lässt schön grüßen" (Wer da die rechte hat weiß ich nicht genau! Ich glaube CMV- Laservision!). Die Geschichte hat aber keine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Streifen! Mir gefiel nur der Titel!  
  
Zu denn Figuren:  
  
Diese Geschichte spielt im Ranma Univerum! Die Dragonballs selber Existieren nicht!  
  
Es werden Figuren aus beiden Serien auftauchen (Habe aber noch keinen genauen Plan wer das alles sein wird!)! Die meisten Figuren sind (ich gebe mein bestes) wie in denn Serien. Bis auf ein paar kleine ausnahmen (Ihr werdet es schon sehen!).  
  
Zur Geschichte:  
  
Bei Ranma spielt es nach dem letzten Band. Von Seiten Dragonball wird der Titel schon alles gesagt haben! Ähnlichkeit zur laufenden Serie sind in dem Fall beabsichtigt, ich möchte aber nicht zuviel von der Geschichte übernehmen! Es ist die bekannte Geschichte aber halt mit den Ranma ½ Figuren!  
  
Noch eins diese Geschichte soll nicht Witzig sein sondern ein ernstes Action/Drama, weshalb ich auch die Dragonballs weggelassen habe!  
  
  
  
Zeichenerklärung:  
  
"" = Gespräche  
  
^^ = Gedanken  
  
{} = Panda Zeichen  
  
|| = Briefe (Nur in diesem Kapitel!)  
  
## = Geräusche  
  
~~ = Gedankenübertragung  
  
°° = Betonte Wörter  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 1 - Von Schildkröten und Aliens  
  
Der Warme schein der Sonne reflektierte sich im Meer. Und ein junges Mädchen schwamm mit aller Kraft durch die Wellen auf eine kleine Insel zu. Ohne große Probleme erreichte sie den Strand ihre kurzen roten Haar wischte sie aus der Stirn und presste das Wasser aus ihren Pferdeschwanz. Sie drug einen einfachen schwarzen Bikini und hatte eine Tasche auf dem Rücken die in eine Plastik Tüte eingepackt war. Sie blickte sich langsam auf der Insel um und sah einen alten Mann auf einen Liegestuhl schlafen. Sie sah sich das kleine Haus an und las die Aufschrift "Kame House. Dann bin ich hier richtig! Hoffentlich ist der Meister da, am besten frage ich mal denn Opa!" Sie ging auf denn alten zu dieser Schlief tief und fest er hatte schon keine Haare mehr aber dafür einen langen weißen Schnurbart und einen langen Kinnbart der ihm bis zum Brustkorb reichte. Um seinen Stuhl lagen Haufenweise Sexhefte. ^Na klasse ein Lüstling^ vorsichtig Tippte sie ihn an "Entschuldigung!" dieser drehte denn Kopf und blickte sie an "Aber Hallo, willst du etwa zu mir!?" das Mädchen räusperte sich "Ich bin..." der alte backte ihr an die Brüste "Der Wahnsinn, was hältst du von ein bisschen Paff, Paff?" ein Ellbogenschlag beförderte denn Greis in hohen Bogen von der Liege. "Kein grund gewalttätig zu werden. Was willst du denn meine Süße?" sie antwortete mit einem Ansatz Wut in der Stimme "Mein Name ist Ranma Saotome und mir hat Soun Tendo erzählt ich würde hier Muten-Roshi den Herren der Schildkröten finden! Ist er zufällig da?" Dem Opa rutschte die Sonnenbrille von der Nase. "Soll das eine Beleidigung sein ich bin Muten- Roshi! Und wieso bist du hier?" Ranma holte einen Brief aus der Tasche und reichte ihn Muten-Roshi "Lesen sie einfach! Äh, eine frage, gibt es hier eine Dusche?" der alte legte denn Brief auf die Liege "Ja drinnen! Wenn du in der Küche bist frag die Schildkröte!" Ranma ging etwas verdutzt dreinschauend ins Haus ^Schildkröte?^ Was sie nicht gemerkt hatte war das Muten-Roshi ihr folgte. Der Brief lag unbeachtet auf der Liege. In der Küche fand sie dann wirklich eine Schildkröte die sie überrascht ansah. ^Soll ich wirklich mit der Schildkröte reden?^ Doch nach längeren hin und herüberlegen sagte sie dann Schließlich. "Muten-Roshi hat gesagt ich soll dich fragen wo es zum Bad geht!" Die Schildkröte blickte sie immer noch fragend an ^Na toll jetzt rede ich mit der Schildkröte! Hätte mir denken können das der alte einen knall hat!^ doch plötzlich "Ich kann dir schon sagen wo das Bad ist, aber wie wäre es wenn du dich erst mal vorstellst!" Ranma wäre vor Überraschung fast umgefallen, schnell verbeugte sie sich entschuldigend "Verzeihung! Mein Name ist Ranma Saotome, ich bin von Soun Tendo hier hergeschickt worden um das Kamehame-Ha zu erlernen!" die Schildkröte nickte "Ja, ich kann mich noch gut an denn jungen Tendo erinnern! Bist du seine Tochter?" ein wildes Kopfschütteln vermittelte der Schildkröte das sie wohl Fahlschlag "Nein, er ist mein Schwiegervater! Na ja, so gut wie!" sagte sie grinsend. "Ach so, ich glaube ich habe dich genug ausgefragt das Bad ist dort drüben!" das Mädchen lächelte sie dankend an und ging dann in denn Waschraum. Die Schildkröte blickte ihr nach ^Hatte der Meister nicht einmal gesagt das Tendo drei Töchter hat?^  
  
Ranma konnte es kaum noch erwarten unter die Dusche zukommen, fast 4 Stunden im kalten Meer zu schwimmen macht alles andere als Spaß. Schnell hatte sie sich der Kleidung entledigt. Dann nahm sie ein Handtuch aus dem Regal. "Oh Mann endlich heißes Wasser!" Mit diesen Worten schloss sie die Tür der Dusch und drehte das Wasser auf. Was ihrer Aufmerksamkeit entgangen war, das Muten-Roshi zum Fenster reinsah, und leise vor sich hin Fluchte "Zu spät, sie ist schon drinnen. Verdammte Milchscheibe so kann ich doch nichts sehen! Sobald Kuririn vom Einkaufen zurück ist muss er eine andere einbauen!" Ohne große Mühe kletterte der alte durch das offene Fenster "Wenn der Berg nicht zum Mann kommt, muss der Mann eben zum Berg!" flüsterte er leise vor sich hin. Auf zehnspitzen näherte er sich der Dusche und Ries die Tür auf "Na Hallo meine Süße!" #AAAAAAAHHHHH# Ein schriller Schrei erfüllte das kleine Haus, der die Schildkröte fast auf den Rücken warf "Dieser alte Lustmolch! Er hat das arme Ding ja zu tote erschreckt!" Doch als sie das Bad erreichte bot sich ihr ein seltsames Bild. Der alte Meister saß in der Ecke mit vor schrecken verzehrten Gesicht, mit der rechten Hand hielt er sich das Herz mit der linken zeigte er Zitternd auf die Dusche. Die Schildkröte robbte zur Dusche und blickte rein. Zu ihrer Überraschung war nicht das rothaarige Mädchen drinnen sondern ein schwarzhaariger junger Mann. Dieser hatte sich ein Handtuch um die Talje gebunden und blickte Finster drein. Wer... wer bist du denn?" der junge sah die Schildkröte an "Ranma Saotome!" doch die Antwort machte die alte Schildkröte noch verwirrter sie sah ihn fragend an und Ranma ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten "Da dieser Lustgreis sich ja nicht die mühe macht denn Brief zu lesen... als ich bin Ranma Saotome und bin mit Akane Tendo, Soun Tendos jüngster Tochter verlobt! Ich bin vor etwa drei Jahren in eine der Jusenkyo Quellen gefallen, das bewirkt hat das ich jedes Mal wenn ich mit kalten Wasser in Berührung komme mich in eine Frau verwandle! Heißes Wasser verwandelt mich zurück!" Muten-Roshi heulte auf "Das ist ja furchtbar! Das ein so Hübsches Mädchen ein Kerl ist!" die Schildkröte schüttelte nur denn Kopf ^Typisch!^ Ranma beachtete das aber nicht und berichtete weiter "Soun sagte das ich von ihnen das legendäre Kamehame-Ha erlernen könnte! Und deswegen bin ich auch hier! Und wenn es nicht weiter stört, könnten sie dann das Bad verlassen!!" Muten-Roshi ging ohne ein weiteres Wort ^Das ist nicht Fair! So ein hübsches Ding und dann so was! Das muss ein Albtraum sein!^ "Und lesen sie denn Brief!" rief ihm Ranma noch nach. Ziemlich niedergeschlagen ging der alte wieder zu der Lieg und öffnete nun endlich denn Brief.  
  
|Hallo Meister,  
  
es ist zwar schon einige Zeit her das wir voneinander gehört haben! Falls ihnen der Überbringen der Nachricht es noch nicht gesagt hat ich bin es Soun Tendo! Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen ist das sie einen sehr Starken Schüler Namens Kuririn Trainieren, der das letzte große Turnier gewonnen hat! Sie hatten schon immer eine gute Hand bei der Ausbildung! Daher möchte ich sie bitten denn Verlobten meiner Tochter das Kamehame-Ha beizubringen! Er ist sehr begabt und lernt wirklich schnell! Sie dürften damit keine Probleme haben! Das einzige was sie noch wissen sollten, der Junge ist Verflucht er ist in eine der Jusenkyo Quellen gefallen, und nun wird er jedes Mal zu einem Mädchen wenn er kaltes Wasser abbekommt! Ich sage das nur da ich ihre Vorlieben für junge Dinger kenne, und der Junge bestimmt nicht erfreut ist über Annäherungsversuche! Na ja, sein Vater hat es da härter getroffen er wird zu einem Panda! Aber das ist unwichtig! Ich hoffe sie können meiner bitte nachkommen!  
  
Best Grüße  
  
Soun Tendo  
  
P.S. Ich habe noch einen Gutschein für ein paar Heftchen beigelegt, um ihnen die Wahl einfacher zumachen.|  
  
Mit breiten Grinsen nahm der alte Lustgreis denn Gutschein zur Hand ^Na wenn das so ist, gibt es keine Probleme!^  
  
  
  
Etwa 200 Km von der Insel entfernt auf dem Festland versuchte ein alter Bauer Namens Chow sein Schaffe zusammenzutreiben, was auf grund seines Körpergewichts alles andere als leicht war. Doch seine Arbeit wurde unterbrochen und zwar von einer Runden Metallkugel die sich nur knapp 80 Meter neben ihn in den Boden bohrte. Der Schreck für ihn bis ins Mark, das einzige was er noch sagen konnte war ein "Oh mein Gott!". Trotz der großen Überraschung war er aber schnell wieder bei sich ^Meine Waffe!^ mit schnellen schritten rannte Chow zu seinem Wagen und holte eine alte Remington vom Rücksitz und ging dann zum Krater. ^Das war doch kein Meteor!^ Er konnte die Waffe kaum in der Hand alten so zitterte er. ^Das komische Gefühl das etwas Schreckliches passieren wird!^ mit einem Kopfschütteln wischte er die Gedanken weck und trat nun an denn Rand des Kraters. In dessen Mitte lag die Kugel, jetzt konnte er sehen das an der einen Seite ein Sichtfenster war ^Großer Gott, ein Alien Schiff!^ schnell kontrollierte er die Waffe und wollte denn Krater hinunter steigen. Doch als sich eine Tür öffnete zuckte er zurück. Eine Hand kam zum Vorschein dann der Rest des Mannes, vom ersten Anschein war es ein Mensch er war nur etwas größer als normalerweise. Er hatte lange schwarze und zerzauste Haare die ihn weiter über die Schultern reichte. Seine Kleidung sah mehr wie ein Kampfanzug aus einen Sci-fiction Film aus. Doch das seltsame war das kleine Gerät das er neben seinen Linken Auge trug. Aus dem Gerät ragte eine kleine Scheibe heraus die sein ganzes Auge bedeckte. Der Fremde blickte sich kurz um und sah denn Chow am Rand des Kraters stehen. Mit großen Schritten ging er auf ihn zu. Doch dieser ging langsam einige Schritte zurück dieser Kerl machte ihm Angst, Todes Angst! Als dieser denn Rand des Kraters erreicht hatte blieb er stehen "Wie heißt dieser Planet?" Chow hielt mit zitternden Händen das Gewehr auf seinen gegenübergerichtet "Erde! Aber bleib wo du bist sonst wirst du es bereuen!" Der Fremde drückte mit dem Zeigefinger auf das Gerät neben seinem Auge, auf der kleinen Scheibe begannen einige Symbole aufzuleuchten. Als er die Anzeige lass lachte er laut auf "Nur eine Kampfkraft von 2!" er ging kalt lächelnd auf denn alten Mann zu. Dieser drückte nun ab doch zu seinem Entsetzen find sein Gegner die Kugel auf und schnippte sie zurück. Es geschah so schnell das Chow es kaum in klare Gedanken Fassen konnte die Kugel durchschlug seinen Brustkorb und riss ihn zu Boden. ^Wie hat...^ mit diesen Gedanken verließ das Leben seinen Körper, und ließ eine Tote Hülle zurück. Der Fremde lachte laut und drückte dann einen anderen Knopf auf seinen Gerät "Raditz hier bitte kommen!" er wartete und die Antwort kam sehr schnell "Hier ist Vegeta! Bist du auf dem Planeten?" Raditz überlegte kurz wie er sich am besten ausdrücken konnte ohne hochmütig zu klingen "Ja! Prinz Vegeta! Ich bin soeben angekommen, von einem einheimischen erfuhr ich das sie denn Planeten Erde nennen!" Vegeta klang gereizt "Und was interessiert mich das? Ich will wissen ob der Planet tauglich ist!" ^Da war ich wohl etwas voreilig!^ "Ja, Prinz. Die Erde ist ein Planet denn wir ohne Probleme verkaufen können! Um ehrlich zu sein er ist der schönste Planet denn ich je gesehen habe!" Er hörte Vegeta lachen "Das ist doch mal eine gute Nachricht. Wie sind es mit denn Gegnern aus?" Raditz zuckte mit denn Schultern obwohl er wusste das der Prinz es nicht sehen konnte. "Ich habe noch keinen Flächen Scan durchgeführt doch bei dem denn ich eben Eliminiert habe zeigte der Scouter eine Kampfkraft von 2 an!" Vegeta schrie nun so laut in denn Scouter das Raditz die Ohren Klingelten. "Und warum meldest du dich dann bei mir? Ich will erst eine Komplette Analyse! Ein schwacher Gegner bedeutet noch lange nicht das auf dem Planeten nur Schwächlinge leben!" "Ich dachte nur ihr wollt..." Doch Vegeta ließ ihn nicht ausreden. "Du wirst jetzt deine Arbeit fortsetzen und dann meldest du dich VERSTANDEN!" Raditz stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn "VERSTANDEN! Raditz Ende!" ^Da habe ich mir aber ein Ei gelegt!^ Mit noch zitternden Fingern startete er einen Scan, nach kurzer Zeit erschienen zwei Punkte auf seinem Scouter der eine stand still der andere näherte sich dem ersten. ^Gleich zwei mit Beunruhigenden werten in nächster nähe, für eine genaue Anzeige muss ich näher ran!^ mit diesen Worten hob Raditz ab und flog als ob es das normalste auf der Welt wäre in Richtung der Signale. ^Ich werde zu dem fliegen der sich nicht bewegt der andere kommt ja von alleine!^  
  
Draußen im Meer schwamm ein junger Mann mit Glatze auf die Insel von Muten- Roshi zu. Als er plötzlich inne hielt. ^Was ist das nur für eine Energie? Ist das Tenshinhan? Nein, diese Energie hat etwas Dunkles, sie ist Negativ! Das Gefehlt mir nicht ich sollte mich lieber beeilen und zum Meister zurück, er weiß bestimmt rat! Auf der Insel war der Neuankömmling auch nicht unbemerkt geblieben! Eben hatte Muten-Roshi noch breit lächelnd denn Gutschein in die Luft gehalten, als plötzlich sein Gesichtszüge ernst wurden. ^Was für eine Negative Energie! Unglaublich wer kann nur eine solche Dunkle Kraft ausstrahlen?^ Er war so in seine Gedanken vertieft das er Ranma nicht bemerkte der auf ihn zukam. Dieser trug inzwischen seine normal rote Kampfkleidung. "Was habt ihr Meister?" der alte sah ihn ungläubig an "Spürst du das etwa nicht?" Verständnislosigkeit breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Jungen aus "Spüren? Was denn?" Muten-Roshi zeigte aufs Meer hinaus "Da ist eine Kampfkraft! Eine sehr Schwarze Kampfkraft!" Ranma sah ihn nun ernst an, er hatte schon oft gehört das einige Kämpfer die Fähigkeit hatten zu erkennen ob ihre Gegner Positive oder Negative Energien hatten. Und nach allem war Soun Tendo ihn über denn Herren der Schildkröten erzählt hatte traute er ihm diese Gabe zu. "Sie meinen einen Bösen Menschen!" der alte Mann nickte "Ja, und er ist wirklich sehr stark!" Ranma sah nun mit einem Unguten Gefühl aufs Meer hinaus. ^Verdammt wieso kann ich nichts spüren? Könnte es sein das die Sinne des alten Meisters ausgeprägteren sind als meine? Aber wenn ja, was kommt da nur auf uns zu?^  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	2. Der Kampf gegen Raditz

von Odessa-James  
  
  
  
Rechtliches:  
  
Alle Charaktere aus Ranma ½ sind Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi!  
  
Alle Charaktere aus Dragonball sind Eigentum von Akira Toriyama!  
  
Ich habe keine rechte an diesen Figuren! Verdiene aber auch kein Geld an dieser Geschichte!  
  
Der Titel ist abgeleitet von dem Film "Der Planet Saturn lässt schön grüßen" (Wer da die rechte hat weiß ich nicht genau! Ich glaube CMV- Laservision!). Die Geschichte hat aber keine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Streifen! Mir gefiel nur der Titel!  
  
  
  
Zeichenerklärung:  
  
"" = Gespräche  
  
^^ = Gedanken  
  
{} = Panda Zeichen  
  
## = Geräusche  
  
°° = Betonte Wörter  
  
  
  
Kapitel 2 - Der Kampf gegen Raditz  
  
Die Anspannung die über der Insel lag war unheimlich die Luft knisterte als wollte sie ein grauenvolles Geschehnis ankündigen. Ranma lief der Schweiß von der Stirn jetzt spürte er denn Angreifer, jedes mal wenn er Muten-Roshi ansah konnte er ihn das Grauen ansehen. Soun Tendo hatte ihn erzählt das er einer der größten Kämpfer aller Zeiten sei, und doch spiegelte sich auf seinen Gesicht die nackte Angst! Das was da kam musste absolut Böse sein? ^Wer immer da kommt wird sich die Zähne Ausbeißen! Ich werde mich diesen Kampf stellen!^ Die Entscheidung war gefehlt und das Schicksal würde seinen lauf nehmen. "Meister, soll ich mich Kampfbereit machen?" der alte sah ihn nachdenklich an "Deine Kampfkraft ist nicht so hoch wie die, die auf uns zukommt!" Ranma schüttelte denn Kopf "Ich laufe nicht weg!" ein lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Mannes aus "Das Herz eines Kriegers! Aber ich sage es dir gleich das wird ein harter Kampf!" Ranma sah ihn in die Augen und er wusste sofort das Muten-Roshi auch kämpfen würde, so als ob der alte Mann seine Gedanken gelesen hätte nickt er "Auf zum Tanz! Er ist da!" Ranma blickte nach oben und dann sah er ihn, er stand in der Luft und blickte Hämisch herunter! ^Er kann fliegen! Aber wie?^ mit einem Breiten Grinsen landete Raditz vor ihnen. "So, so wer von euch ist denn der stärkere?" Ranma sah ihn wütend an "Und wenn wir es dir nicht sagen?" Der Fremde zuckte mit den Schultern und Aktivierte den Scouter "Der alte ist kein Gegner!" Dann blickte er Ranma an "Du bist zwar nicht ganz so stark wie ich aber wir können keine Wiederständler gebrauchen. Während er dies sagte ging Ranma in Kampfstellung. "Und was macht dich so sicher das du Gewinnen wirst? Du solltest mich lieber nicht unterschätzen!" Raditz schaltete denn Scouter aus "Tue ich auch nicht das Gerät zeigt deinen genaue Kampfkraft an! Also weis ich das der Sieg mein ist!" Ranma stieg die Wut in denn Kopf, er lief regelrecht rot an. "Arrogantes Schwein! Wie wäre es wenn du uns deinen Namen nennst!" Raditz lächelte "Mein Name ist °Raditz°! Ich bin Ausgesandter vom Planet Vegeta der Heimatwelt der Sayachins, euer Planet eignet sich gut zum Verkauf. Es müssen aber erst einmal die °Kakerlaken° entfernt werden!" Muten-Roshi sah ihn Verwirt an "Kakerlaken?" Wieder das kalte lachen auf Raditz Gesicht "Euch meine ich! Wir können denn Planeten doch nicht mit Ungeziefer verkaufen!" Das reichte Ranma er griff an doch Raditz weichte ohne Probleme aus und schlug ihn ins Kreuz. "Na, na wer wird denn gleich ausrasten?" Muten-Roshi versuchte nun selbst einen Angriff und er gelang, ein harter Tritt traf Raditz im Kreuz. Doch dieser schien es nicht einmal bemerkt zuhaben. Er holte aus und schlug den alten ins Gesicht dieser flog direkt aufs Haus zu und durchschlug die Wand. Das brachte Ranma nun endgültig zum Überkochen er schrie mit aller Kraft. Muten-Roshi der sich mit mühe wieder aufrappelte sah denn jungen an ^Seine Kampfkraft steig enorm an!! Vielleicht kann er Gewinnen! Tendo hatte recht, nur ein guter Kämpfer kann eine solche Kraft hervorbringen! Kaum zuglauben das er in so jungen Jahren schon so stark ist! Er erinnerte mich irgendwie an Kuririn!^ Raditz der eben noch siegessicher war erblasste als sich die Anzeige auf dem Scouter änderte, sie stieg rasend an ^Das Ding ist kaputt! Wenn die Anzeige stimmt ist er jetzt so stark wie ich!^ Ranma schlug zu und er traf seinen Gegner mit voller wucht am Brustkorb #Knack# der Brustpanzer von Raditz brach auseinander. Dessen Gesicht verzehrte sich nun vor Wut, er bemerkte denn nächsten Angriff seines Gegners und blockte denn Schlag ab. Und bekam gleichzeitig einen Handkante vom Herrn der Schildkröten in den Nacken. "Verfluchter alter..." doch kaum hatte er dem alten sein Gesicht zugewandt trat Ranma ihn in den Magen, der schlag beförderte ihn geradewegs gegen eine Palme. Die Pflanze konnte die Wucht des Körpers nicht wiederstehen und brach durch. Raditz griff nach dem Abgerissenen Holz und warf es wie einen Pfeil auf Ranma, doch dieser wich geschickt aus und griff wieder an. Ranma und Raditz schlugen wie die Besessenen aufeinander ein und versuchten die Schläge ihres Gegners abzufangen. "°Verfluchter Erdling° du kannst nicht gewinnen ich gehöre zu dem °Quartet des Todes°! Ich bin einer der vier Stärksten Kämpfer meines Volkes!" Ranma lachte laut auf "Einer der stärksten? Na klar und ich bin der °liebe Gott°!" Muten-Roshi zuckte bei dieser Bemärkung zusammen "Über so was macht man keine Witze!" brüllte er. Ranma blickte denn alten fragend an und das war ein großer Fehler denn Raditz gnadenlos ausnutze. Jetzt ging er selbst zum Angriff über. Ranma bekam vier harte Schläge ab, schaffte es dann aber zu Kontern und setzte dann mit einer Wahnsinnigen Geschwindigkeit dagegen. Die Arme der beiden bewegten sich so schnell das man nur noch striche sah. ^Verdammt, die beiden stecken mich ja ohne Probleme in die Tasche!^ Muten-Roshi lief der Schweiß denn Buckel herunter, dieses Gefühl das er überflüssig war gefiel ihm nicht. Er sah wie jeder der beiden Treffer landete die für ihn tödlich gewesen wären, doch die machten weiter als wäre nichts geschehen. Ranma bekam einen harten Treffer gegen die Stirn setzte aber selbst einen Treffer in Raditzs Magen dieser klappte zusammen und versuchte krampfhaft Luft zuholen. Ranma überlegte ob er weiter angreifen sollte oder lieber wartet bis sein Gegner wieder steht. Doch das war eine schlechte Idee Raditz setzte so schnell einen Schlag an das Ranma ihn nicht ausweichen konnte, er bekam denn Treffer voll gegen das Kinn und wurde zurückgeschleudert. Hart schlug er auf den Boden und versuchte sich wegzurollen doch sein Gegner war schneller und trat ihn in den Bauch. "Kamehame-Ha" eine blaue Energie Kugel traf Raditz ins Kreuz und schleuderte ihn über Ranma hinweg. Dieser rollte sich zur Seite und sprang auf die Beine. Schnell wand er sich in die Richtung wo der Energieball herkam und sah Muten-Roshi der ihn entgegenlächelte. "Danke Meister!" Dann wand er sich wieder seinen Gegner zu der sich das Kreuz hielt. "Ich bringe euch um alle beide!" Ranma lächelte jetzt "Na das wollen wir erst einmal sehen!" Jetzt lies Ranma eine Energiekugel auf seiner Hand erscheinen, und lächelte Raditz kalt an. Muten-Roshi sah fasziniert zu ^Eine Moko Takabisha! Einfach Fantastisch wie viel Kraft darin steckt! Aber wieso will er dann noch das Kamehame-Ha lernen?^ plötzlich vielen Muten-Roshi seine eigenen Worte ein ^Man darf nie aufhören zu Trainieren! Der Junge will besser werden deshalb! So mehr Techniken man beherrscht umso besser ist man! Ich hoffe er gewinnt, ich muss ihn einfach Trainieren! Auch wenn ich ihn nicht viel beibringen kann!!^ Ranma ließ die Kugel los und sein Gegner versuchte auszuweichen doch der Ki-Ball traf Raditz rechten Arm und riss ihn knapp unter der Schulter ab. Durch die Hitze des Ki's war die Wunde sofort Geschlossen. Voller entsetzen blickte er auf seinen Armstumpf und sackte in die Knie ^Nein! Das ist nicht möglich!^ Wutschnaufend richtete sich Raditz wieder auf und feuerte mit seiner linken Hand ganze Salben von Strahlen auf seinen Gegner ab, doch Ranma wich ihnen allen aus. "Du kannst mich nicht besiegen! Ich bin ein °Sayachin° wir sind das stärkste Volk im Universum!" die Wut steigerte seine Kraft ohne das es ihn klar war. Er feuerte wie ein besessener und dann durch großes Glück traf er seinen Gegner, es war zwar nur ein Streifschuss doch Ranma ging in die Knie. Diese Gelegenheit nutzte Raditz aus er schlug zu, mit einer solchen Kraft das sein Gegner in die Luft flog und ins Meer viel. Er bereitete sich zu einem neuen Angriff vor, er war so in Rasche das er die Schmerzen im Arm nicht spürte, doch zu seiner Überraschung tauchte der Junge nicht auf sondern ein rothaariges Mädchen. Er blickte sie Irritiert an "Was...?" er rieb sich die Augen "Das gibt es doch nicht!" Diese plötzliche Verwandlung hatte Raditz so überrascht das er nicht merkte was hinter ihn geschah. Als er denn Ruf hörte "Energie-Diskus!" War es schon zu spät der Gebündelte Energie die Kuririn abschoss und die wie eine Frisbeescheibe auf ihn zukam konnte er nicht mehr ausweichen, sie schnitt durch seinen Hals und verschwand im Meer. Kuririn Atmete schwer er war so schnell geschwommen wie er konnte, als er gemerkt das die Negative Energie auf der Insel war. Und als er aus dem Wasser kam und diesen Riesen sah wusste er das er nicht anders hätte handeln können. Er blickte nun stumm auf diesen Kerl der Scheinbar noch immer nicht verstanden hatte was mit ihm passiert war. Langsam floss Blut aus seinem Hals und dann viel der Kopf zu Boden, der Körper stand noch einige Zeit doch dann brach auch er zusammen. Kuririn Atmete erleichtert aus dann sah er Muten-Roshi "Meister! Sind sie in Ordnung!" der alte Mann nickte. Und rieb sich die Gelenke. Ranma kam nun auch dazu "Danke!" Kuririn grinste Ranma an doch zu seiner Überraschung kam ein Finsterer blick "Sag nichts was du später bereuen könntest!" Kuririn verstand die Bemerkung nicht so richtig und blickte Muten-Roshi an, dieser Brach in Tränen aus "Mach es weg!" sagte er zu Ranma. Sie nickte nur grinsend und ging ins Haus. Kuririn verstand gar nichts. "Was hatte das zu bedeuten?" Muten-Roshi hatte sich wieder beruhigt "Wirst du schon sehen!" er schluchzte und dann zeigte er auf Raditz "Hol doch mal einen Müllsack aus dem Haus und pack ihn ein!" Kuririn blickte denn toten Körper an und erstarte "Meister!" der alte Mann sah ihn fragend an. "Der Kerl hat einen Schwanz wie ein Affe!" Jetzt sah sich Muten-Roshi die Leich genauer an "Du hast recht! Was das wohl zu bedeuten hat?"  
  
Ranma berat inzwischen das Haus und sah, das sich die Schildkröte unter dem Tisch verkrochen hatte und alle Gliedmassen eingezogen waren. Leise ging er auf sie zu und klopfte gegen den Panzer "Niemand daheim!" kam als antwort. Ranma lächelte "Keine sorge ich bin es!" langsam steckte sie denn Kopf heraus. "Himmel ich dachte schon mein letztes Stündlein hat geschlagen! Ist er weg?" Ranma schüttelte denn Kopf und die Schildkröte zog ihren wieder ein. "Kein Sorge! Er ist tot!" Nun blickte sie wieder heraus "Hast du ihn besiegt?" Ranma schüttelte wieder mit dem Kopf "Ein junge mit einer Glatze..." "Das ist Kuririn! Er ist Muten-Roshis Schüler!" platzte die Schildkröte heraus. Doch als sie in das besorgte Gesicht des Mädchens sah wusste sie nicht was sie denken sollte "Was ist?" frage sie schließlich. Ranma sah sie an "Mir geht da was durch denn Kopf das mir sorgen macht, sie stand auf und ging ins Bad. ^Er sagte das er zum Quartet des Todes gehört?! Und ein Quartet besteht immer aus vier Personen! Das gefehlt mir nicht!^  
  
Kurze Zeit später saßen Muten-Roshi und Kuririn im Wohnzimmer. Oder um genau zusein in dem was mal das Wohnzimmer war! Dort wo der Herr der Schildkröten durch die Wand geschlagen wurde war jetzt ein großes Loch. "Sehen sie es von der guten Seite Meister! Sie wollten doch schon immer ein größeres Fenster haben!" Muten-Roshi antwortete nicht sein ganzes Interesse galt dem kleinen Gerät das sie Raditz abgenommen hatten. Er drehte und wendete es doch anfangen konnte er damit nichts. "Darf ich?" Ranma war gerade aus dem Bad gekommen und hatte sich zu denn beiden anderen gesetzt. Der Herr der Schildkröten reichte ihm den Apparat. Kuririn hingegen blickte denn Neuankömmling fragend an. Dies war auch Ranma nicht entgangen "Was ist?" Kuririn fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Glatze. "Wo ist denn das Süße ding hin?" Ranma lief rot an "Ich hab dir doch gesagt das du nichts sagen sollst was du später bereuen könntest!" Jetzt hatte er denn jungen Schüler ziemlich verwirt, dieser warf einen Fragenden blick zu seinem Meister. "Okay, ich werde es dir erklären!" und Muten-Roshi begann zu erzählen. Während Ranma denn Scouter aufsetzte und einen der Knöpfe drückte.  
  
Weit, weit von der Erde entfernt auf einen unbekannten Planeten fing Vegetas Scouter ein Piepen auf. ^Verdammt Raditz wenn das jetzt nicht wichtig ist werden wir bald nur noch ein Trio sein!^ er drückte denn Empfangknopf und feuerte zur gleichen Zeit einen Energiestrahl auf einen seiner Gegner ^Idioten! Euch sollte es eine Ehre sein von denn Sayachins vernichtet zuwerden!^ nun wand er sich dem Scouter zu "Wehe es ist nicht wichtig Raditz!" doch zu seiner Überraschung war es nicht Raditz der Antwortete "Wer ist da?" Vegetas Stirn legte sich in Falten "Nein, die richtige Frage sollte lauten °Wer bist du!°" ein kurzes Schweigen dann "Ranma Saotome!" ^Was zur Hölle?^ Vegeta kratze sich fragend an der Stirn "Okay Ranma Saotome wo ist Raditz?" ein lachen im Funk brachte seine Laune auf dem Tiefpunkt. "Du meinst diesen Glotz mit dem Affenschwanz? Tja der ist jetzt einen Kopf kürzer!" ^Da hat sich die Sache mit dem Quartet wohl erledigt!^ "So, so Raditz ist also Tod! Auch egal, aber euch dürfte ja klar sein das, dass euer Todesurteil war!" wieder eine lange Stille "Und was bedeutet das jetzt?" fragte Ranma. Diesmal war es Vegeta der lachte "Nun mein Freund das bedeutet für euch das ihr einen Besuch von dem °Quartet... dem °Trio des Todes° bekommt! Eure Welt ist so gut wie lehr gefegt!" sein Funkpartner schien Nervös zu werden. "Verdammt, können wir es nicht einfach dabei belassen? Was interessiert euch diese Welt schon?" Vegeta lächelte kalt "Das kann dir egal sein! Wir werden uns bald sehen Ranma Saotome!" Vegeta wollte die Verbindung trennen "Eine Frage." Er zuckte mit den Schultern "Okay!" "Wann werdet ihr hier sein?" ^Hmm, soll ich ihn das wirklich sagen? Andererseits wenn dieser Typen noch Trainieren könnte würde uns vielleicht ein guter Kampf erwarten! Raditz war sowieso nur ein Schwächling!^ "Wir fliegen jetzt los!" keine Antwort "Das bedeutet das wir in einem eurer Jahre da sind! Du solltest also Trainieren! Raditz war der Schwächste von uns!" Vegeta wartete auf eine Antwort und sie kam "Das werde ich! Ihr werdet genauso verlieren wie euer Freund!" Der Prinz lachte laut auf "Sei dir da nicht so sicher!" mit diesen Worten beendete er die Verbindung. Sein Begleiter stand nun neben ihm "Sieht so aus als ob Raditz tot ist!" Sein gegenüber kniete nieder "Was? Er war doch nur auf einer Erkundung. Dieser Versager!" Vegeta lachte "Kann man nichts machen. Ich möchte das du Nappa bescheid gibst wir treffen uns bei denn Kapseln in 10 Minuten! Wir reisen sofort zu diesen Planeten... wie heißt er noch? Ach ja, Erde! Bist du zu einem kleinen Kampf bereit General Kakarot?" Ein kaltes Grinsen breitete sich auf Kakarots Gesicht aus "Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein die Bevölkerung von dieser Erde auszulöschen!" Vegeta nickte "Mir auch mein Freund! Mir auch!"  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	3. Die Zusammenkunft

von Odessa-James  
  
  
  
Rechtliches:  
  
Alle Charaktere aus Ranma ½ sind Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi!  
  
Alle Charaktere aus Dragonball sind Eigentum von Akira Toriyama!  
  
Ich habe keine rechte an diesen Figuren! Verdiene aber auch kein Geld an dieser Geschichte!  
  
Der Titel ist abgeleitet von dem Film "Der Planet Saturn lässt schön grüßen" (Wer da die rechte hat weiß ich nicht genau! Ich glaube CMV- Laservision!). Die Geschichte hat aber keine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Streifen! Mir gefiel nur der Titel!  
  
  
  
Zeichenerklärung:  
  
"" = Gespräche  
  
^^ = Gedanken  
  
{} = Panda Zeichen  
  
## = Geräusche  
  
°° = Betonte Wörter  
  
~~ = Gedankenübertragung  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 3 - Die Zusammenkunft  
  
Es war nun schon eine Woche her das Raditz besiegt wurde, und Ranma hatte seit dem das Kamehame-Ha Trainiert. Doch so schnell wie er es gelernt hatte versetzte Muten-Roshi in großes staunen. ^Ich brauchte Jahre um es zu perfektionieren und er... er ist unglaublich begabt! Dagegen ist Kuririn ein Anfänger!^ Doch was schon schwerer war, war das schärfen der Sinne. Die Konzentration musste gestärkt werden und das brauchte unheimlich viel Geduld. Doch selbst das war nach wenigen Tagen kein großes Problem mehr. Er konnte inzwischen die Energien von Personen spüren die am Festland lebten. Nur das einkalkulieren der Kampfkraft wollte noch nicht richtig klappen. "Verdammt, warum klappt es nicht?" Muten-Roshi lächelte ihn freundlich an "Jetzt werde nicht ungeduldig du Lernst viel schneller als alle anderen! Du wirst es schon noch schaffen!" Ranma nickte "Wenn ihr es sagt Meister! Ich will nur bereit sein wenn die Sayajins kommen! Ich muss Akane doch beschützen kö..." er schwieg als er merkte das er mehr erzählt hatte als er vor hatte. Dem alten war das aber nicht entgangen und er setzte jetzt ein breites Grinsen auf "Na du scheinst ja tüchtig in Tendos Tochter verknallt zu sein!" Der junge lief rot an "Überhaupt nicht, sie ist ein Machoweib, wer würde sich in so eine verlieben!" doch der alte Meister hatte die Sache schon durchschaut "Man sollte seine Wahren Gefühle nicht verdrängen, das zerfrist einen!" ohne auf Ranmas Antwort zu warten ging er ins Haus und ließ denn jungen mit seinen Gedanken allein. ^Er hat recht! Aber was wenn sie mich nicht mag? Ich könnte es nicht ertragen wenn sie mich abweist!^ als seine Sinne ihn Signalisierten das jemand sich der Insel näherte ließ er die Gedanken fallen und wand sich in die Richtung wo er die Ankömmlinge spürte. Er konzentrierte sich und dann erkannte er eine der Energien ^Kuririn! Und zwei weitere, nein die kenne ich nicht! Ob es Tenchinhan ist?^ Kuririn war vor einer Woche aufgebrochen um seine Freunde zu holen. Ranma hatte ihm erzählt was Vegeta gesagt hatte und dieser war dann sofort mit den Worten "Dann dürfen wir keine Zeit verlieren!" aufgebrochen. Und nun kam er zurück. ^Wollte er nicht drei Kämpfer holen?^  
  
Einige Km von der Insel entfernt folg Kuririn auf die Insel zu in seiner Begleitung waren Tenshinhan und Chao-Zu. Tenshinhan konnte jetzt schon Ranmas Energie spüren und war sehr überrascht "Kuririn. Ist das der von dem du mir erzählt hast dieser Ranma?" Kuririn nickte "Beindruckende Kampfkraft nicht!?" dieser nickte "Ich hatte zwar schon erwartet das er stark ist, nach dem was du erzählt hast aber eine solche Energie habe ich nicht erwarten! Und dann noch eine so Positive!" er schüttelte denn Kopf "Ich freue mich schon darauf ihn kennen zu lernen!" Tenshinhan wusste genau das dieser Junge so stark war wie er selbst und das gefiel ihm ^Ich hoffe ich kann mal gegen ihn Kämpfen wenn alles vorbei ist! Ich würde gerne wissen wer von uns beiden stärker ist!^ Chao-Zu blickte seinen großen Freund von der Seite an ~Glaubst du er ist so stark wie du?~ dieser blickte zur Seite und sah ihn in die Augen ~Ja! Ich würde mich gerne mit ihm Messen! Aber es gibt jetzt Wichtigeres zutun!~  
  
Die kleine Gruppe hatte die Insel schnell erreicht und landeten vor Ranma der immer noch an der selben stelle stand. Tenshinhan stand ihn nun gegenüber, er musterte denn jungen von Kopf bis Fuß und lächelte ihn dann an. "Du musst Ranma sein! Ich bin..." Doch er bekam das Wort abgeschnitten "Ich weiß, der berühmte Tenshinhan! Freut mich dich Kannenzulernen!" Ranma streckte ihn die Hand entgegen und sein gegenüber schlug ein. "Und das ist Chao-Zu!" der kleine streckte auch seine Hand aus und Ranma nahm sie entgegen. "Oh, ihr habt euch schon bekannt gemacht! Kommt doch rein damit wir alles bereden können!" Muten-Roshi war aus der Tür getreten und winkte seine Gäste ins Haus. Nun saßen sie alle um denn Tisch herum und blickten ernst in die Runde. Muten-Roshi ergriff als erstes das Wort "Wo sind Yamchu und Bulma?" Kuririn zuckte mit denn Schultern sie wollten Heute kommen! Ich war als erstes bei ihnen. Bulma ist schon ganz wild darauf denn Apparat zu untersuchen!" mit dem Finger zeigte er auf denn Scouter denn Muten-Roshi auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Tenshinhan sah das kleine Geräte misstrauisch an "Das ist also eine Art Funkgerät!?" Ranma schüttelte denn Kopf "Nicht nur es zeigt anscheinend auch die Kampfkraft einer Person an!" Als Tenshinhan laut auflachte zuckte er zusammen "Das ist doch ein Vorteil! Sie können unsere Kampfkraft nicht spüren und wir können sie verändern! Da nützt ihnen das Ding reichlich wenig!" Ranma blickte ihn nun ernst an "Du solltest sie nicht unterschätzen diesen Raditz konnten wir kaum Kleinkriegen und die anderen drei sind um ein vieles stärker!" "Ach was Jungs ihr habt ein Jahr Zeit zum Trainieren! Ihr werdet denen schon zeigen das sie keine Chance haben!" Muten-Roshi klang sehr überzeugt und die Gruppe nickte nur mit einem unguten Gesichtsausdruck. "Ranma? Meinst du Soun hat etwas dagegen wenn wir bei ihm Trainieren?" Dieser zuckte mit denn Schultern "Keine Ahnung Meister aber wenn er weiß warum wir Trainieren müssen sagt er bestimmt nicht nein!" der alte Mann lächelte "Gut dann gehen wir alle nach Tokio!" Ranma wand sich an Tenshinhan "Würdest du mir fliegen beibringen?" Tenshinhan sah ihn verwundert an "Du kannst nicht fliegen?" als er das betroffene Gesicht des Jungen sah "Kein Problem! Wollen wir gleich anfangen?" Ranma stand auf "Sehr gerne!" Als die beiden das Haus verließen sah ihnen Kuririn nach "Na da haben sich zwei Gefunden! Tenshinhan ist in diesen zwei Jahren unglaublich stark geworden! Wenn ich daran denke das ich ihn beim Turnier nur durch Glück besiegt habe läuft es mir kalt den Buckel runter!" Der Herr der Schildkröten wurde nun ernst "Ich habe dir gesagt das du dein Training nicht so hängen lassen sollst! Du musst dich jetzt ganz schön ansträngen um auf das Niveau der beiden zukommen!" Kuririn verzog das Gesicht "Das sagt der richtige denn ganzen Tag im Sonnestuhl sitzen und Sex Hefte lesen!"  
  
Tenshinhan stellte sich vor Ranma "Also, was weißt du bis jetzt über das fliegen?" Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern "Eigentlich nur das es unmöglich ist!" Diese Antwort traf Tenshinhan wie ein Faustschlag er viel Rücklings um. Schnell war er wieder auf den Beinen "Okay, dann müssen wir von Vorne Anfangen. Das fliegen beruht auf deiner Inneren Kraft dem Ki!" Ranma nickte "Du musst dich auf deine Energien Konzentrieren und stell dir dabei vor das du leichter als Luft bist!" Der Junge blickte ihn weiter an "Ähm, du kannst jetzt Anfang!" Ranma zuckte zusammen "JA!" Und so begann er sich zu konzentrieren. Tenshinhan stand starr wie ein Stein auf der selben stelle und hatte alle drei Augen auf ihn gerichtet ^Ich weiß das er es schafft!^ er war sich sicher das dieser Junge das Zeug dazu hatte! Er konnte es spüren. ^Jemand mit einer solchen Energie kann es!^ Und wirklich es dauerte nicht einmal fünf Minuten als sich Ranma vom Boden löste "Na bitte ich wusste das du es kannst!" rief Tenshinhan fröhlich! Und jetzt flieg höher!" Ranmas Gefühle spielten verrückt er freute sich wie ein kleines Kind und er stieg höher wie im gesagt wurde. "Großartig Greise jetzt einmal um die Insel!" wie gesagt so getan. Ranma drehte eine Runde machte noch einen Schlaufe und Landete dann wieder vor Tenshinhans Füssen. Dieser strahlte ihn an "Du bist ein Natur Talent! Ich bin stolz auf dich!" Der Junge lief rot an ^Wenn eine solche Berühmtheit das sagt, muss ich einfach stolz sein!^ Plötzlich hörte er das klatschen von Händen hinter sich "Sehr gut!" es war Kuririn. Ranma sah ihn ungläubig an "Wieso konnte ich dich nicht spüren?" ein breites Grinsen erschien auf dessen Gesicht "Ich habe meine Aura gelöscht! Toller Trick nicht!" er blickte mit großen Augen auf Kuririn der immer noch breit Grinste "Soll ich es dir Beibringen?" schnell wand er seinen Blick wieder Tenshinhan zu "Ja! Bitte!" dieser klopfte ihn auf die Schulter "Kein Problem mein Freund!"  
  
  
  
Planet Vegeta, Der Königliche Palast  
  
Ein Soldat betrat denn Thronsaal und Kniete vor seinem König nieder. "Ihr ließt mich rufen König Vegeta!" Der König blickte auf denn Mann herunter "Ja! Und erhebe dich, von einem großen Helden wie dir brauche ich keinen Treue beweiß Bardock!" Bardock erhob sich "Ich muss dir leider mitteilen das Raditz auf einen Planeten denn Tod fand!!" Der Mann verzog das Gesicht "Er war auf einer Erkundung! Was für eine Schande!" Der König schüttelte denn Kopf "Es wird nicht auf dich zurückfallen! Mein Sohn Vegeta hat mir mitgeteilt das er Kakarot und Nappa schon auf denn Weg zu diesem Planeten sind! Dein Zweitgeborener wird die Schande wieder von deiner Familie nehmen!" Bardock war damit aber nicht zufrieden "Ich möchte es selber erledigen!" König Vegeta schob denn Kommentar mit der Hand zur Seite "Nein! Der Bezwinger von Freezer sollte sich nicht mit solchen Lappalien herumschlagen! Dies ist keine Aufgabe für denn Legenderen Super-Sayachin!" Bardock nickte mit einem emotionslosen Gesicht "Wenn ihr das sagt mein König!" er verbeugte sich und verließ denn Thronsaal.  
  
Erde, Muten-Roshis Insel  
  
Tenshinhan und Ranma Duellierten sich im Flug während Kuririn mit einem etwas blassen Gesicht zusah ^Verdammt! Die beiden sind ja um etliches stärker als ich!^ er ließ die Schultern hängen. ^Am besten fange ich gleich hier an zu Trainieren!^ mit diesen Worten begann er mit dem Aufwärmtraining. Ranma versetzte seinem Gegner inzwischen einen sauberen Schlag in die Rippen, dieser stieg in die Luft und hielt seine Hände an denn Kopf "Sonnenattacke!" während er dies rief blendete ein grelles Licht Ranma und ein harter Schlag beförderte ihn ins Meer. #Blatsch# Tenshinhan sah zu wie das rothaarige Mädchen zur Insel schwamm. Schnell flog er zum Strand und landete dort. "Es selber zu sehen ist schon anders als es erzählt zubekommen!" Ranma sah in sauer an "Und was soll ich da sagen? Ich muss es ja durchmachen!" Tenshinhans Gesicht nahm eine Entschuldigenden Ausdruck an. "Verwandele dich zurück! Dann machen wir weiter!" Das Mädchen schüttelte denn Kopf "Nein, ich muss zurück nach Tokio um Tendo auf denn Schock vorzubereiten das er bald Full House hat!" Kuririn lachte "Der wird schon geschockt sein! Es ist aber zu einen guten Zweck das wird er ja verstehen!" Ranma zuckte mit denn Schultern und ging ins Haus um sich zurückzuverwandeln ^Ein Glück das ich nicht schwimmen muss! Ich nehme denn Luftweg nachhause!^  
  
Es war schon später Nachmittag als sich Ranma von seinen Freunden verabschiedete. "Wir kommen nach sobald Bulma und Yamchu angekommen sind!" Ranma zog denn Rucksack auf "Ist in Ordnung! Und eure Freundin Bulma kann herausfinden wie das Gerät funktioniert?" Kuririn nickte "Wenn jemand dann sie!" "Du solltest jetzt los mein Junge!" Muten-Roshi klopfte ihn auf die Schultern "Ja Meister!" Ranma hob ab und flog in Richtung Tokio.  
  
  
  
Tendo Kampfschule 2 Stunden später  
  
Akane Trainierte im Garten und wollte gerade einige Ziegel zerschlagen als sie plötzlich in die Luft gezogen wurde #AAAAHHHH!# sie schrie lauf auf. "Jetzt beruhige dich sonst lasse ich dich noch fallen!" hörte sie eine bekannte stimme sagen. Sie drehte denn Kopf nach hinten und sah Ranma. "Verdammt du hast mich erschreckt..." erst jetzt Merkte sie das sich schon mehrere Meter über dem Boden befanden. "AAAHHH! Was passiert hier?" Ranma lächelte "Wir fliegen!" Doch Akane konnte es nicht glauben "Fliegen? Menschen können nicht fliegen!" Der Junge lachte leise "Und was machen wir hier? Denkst du etwa du Träumst?" Akane antwortete nicht sie zitterte am ganzen Körper deshalb entschloss er sich sie wieder runterzubringen und nicht wie erst geplant auf ein hohes Haus um ihr die Aussicht zuzeigen und sich mit ihr auszusprechen. Er landete wieder leichtfüßig im Garten der Tendos. "Entschuldige ich wollte dich nicht er..." weiter kam er nicht denn Akanes Faust traf ihn mitten im Gesicht und beförderte Ranma aufs Kreuz. "Mistkerl!" sie stampfte ins Haus. Der Junge hielt sich die Nase "Gehwaltätiges Machoweib!" rief er ihr nach. ^Verflucht, ich habe es schon wieder getan! Mist, aber ich muss jetzt erst einmal zu Tendo!" Und denn alten Deppen traf die Nachricht wie ein schlag "Was? Der Meister kommt hier her? Aber warum?" Ranma sah ihn ernst an "Wir haben verdammt große Probleme, ich möchte aber warten bis alle da sind, bevor ich darauf eingehe!" Genma der als Panda am Tisch saß hob ein Schild {Wie ernst ist es?}. Das Gesicht seines Sohns wurde Steinhart. "Tod ernst!" Der Panda schluckte. {Zum Glück habe ich damit nichts zutun! Ich bin eben nur ein süßer kleiner Panda!} Ranma wollte schon etwas darauf erwidern doch er ließ es als er spürte das sich jemand näherte, er ging stattdessen nach draußen. {Was hat er?} Tendo zuckte mit den Schultern. ^Wer das ist steht außer Frage! Tenshinhan!^ Akane sah aus der Tür heraus "Warum glotzt du denn Löcher in die Luft?" Ranma grinste "Wir bekommen besuch!" "Ach ja und wer kommt denn?" fragte Akane spöttisch "Ein Freund von mir!" sie verdrehte die Augen ^Der und Freunde was da wohl für einer kommt?^ Doch als plötzlich das kleine Fluggerät landete und die Insassen ausstiegen Klappte Akane die Kinnlade runter ^Tenshinhan!?^ dieser ging auf Ranma zu und klopfte ihn auf die Schulter "Da sind wir schon mein Freund! Hat etwas gedauert, Bulma wollte sich unbedingt noch denn Apparat ansehen!" Muten-Roshi kam nun auch dazu "Wo ist Tendo? Wir müssen sofort alles besprechen!" Ranma gab ihn ein Zeichen das sie ihm folgen sollen und die Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung. Akane stand immer noch mit großen Augen vor der Tür ^Er kennt Tenshinhan! Ich kann es nicht glauben!^ als sie sich von der Überraschung erholte hatte beeilte sie sich um zu denn anderen zukommen. Auf halben weg wäre sie beinah über P-Chan gestolpert der ihren Weg kreuzte. Sie hob das Schweinchen schnell hoch und kam mit ihm unter dem Arm ins Wohnzimmer. Der Herr der Schildkröten hatte bereits begonnen von denn Vorfällen zu berichten und alle anwesenden die, die Geschichte nicht kannten konnten es nicht fassen. Nabiki und Kasumi wurden blass und Tendo strich sich mit einem Ängstlichen Gesichtsausdruck durch die Haare. {Ich Träume! Das muss ein Traum sein!} waren Genmas einziger Kommentar. "...und deshalb habe ich die besten Kämpfer zusammengetrieben damit sie sich auf die große Schlacht vorbereiten können!" Muten-Roshi kratzte sich am Kopf "Gut das dürfte alles sein!" In Akanes armen versuchte sich P-Chan freizukämpfen was ihn nach längeren versuchen auch gelang. Er fiel zu Boden und rannte aus dem Zimmer "P-Chan, wo willst du hin?" rief ihm Akane nach. Das Schweinchen rannte so schnell ihn seine kurzen Beine trugen in Richtung Bad, und er hatte Glück anscheinend hatte jemand vorgehabt ein Bad zunehmen, denn in der Wanne war heißes Wasser. Mit einem großen Satz sprang es ins Wasser und nach kurzer Zeit tauchte Ryoga auf. ^Wenn Ranma denkt das er die Welt retten kann um mich dumm vor Akane Dastehen zulassen hat er sich Geschnitten! Ich werde auf jeden fall auch mitmachen! Wenn sie die besten Kämpfer zusammen rufen darf ich nicht fehlen! Und das wird bei Akane eintrug machen!^ dachte er breit lächelnd während er sich anzog. Dann rannte er schnell zum Wohnzimmer und öffnete lautstark die Tür, alle drehten sich zu ihm um "Ich werde auch mitmachen!" rief er laut in die Runde.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	4. Das Geständnis

von Odessa-James  
  
  
  
Rechtliches:  
  
Alle Charaktere aus Ranma ½ sind Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi!  
  
Alle Charaktere aus Dragonball sind Eigentum von Akira Toriyama!  
  
Ich habe keine rechte an diesen Figuren! Verdiene aber auch kein Geld an dieser Geschichte!  
  
Der Titel ist abgeleitet von dem Film "Der Planet Saturn lässt schön grüßen" (Wer da die rechte hat weiß ich nicht genau! Ich glaube CMV- Laservision!). Die Geschichte hat aber keine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Streifen! Mir gefiel nur der Titel!  
  
  
  
Zeichenerklärung:  
  
"" = Gespräche  
  
^^ = Gedanken  
  
{} = Panda Zeichen  
  
## = Geräusche  
  
°° = Betonte Wörter  
  
~~ = Gedankenübertragung  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 4 - Das Geständnis  
  
Nerima, Tokio, die Tendo Kampfschule  
  
Alle im Raum hatten ihre Augen auf Ryoga gerichtet, Ranma schlug sich mit der Handfläche gegen den Kopf. ^Klasse, der hat mir gerade noch gefehlt! Jetzt kann es nicht schlimmer werden!^ "Ich mache auf mit!" Akane verschränkte die Arme und sah ernst in die Runde. Und noch bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte ergriff Ranma das Wort "Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage!" wie ein Blitz stand Akane nun vor ihm "Und warum nicht wenn ich fragen darf?" Ranma zuckte mit den Schultern "Zum einen bist du nicht stark genug! Die Kerle würden dich in Stücke reisen bevor du nur einen Schlag landen könntest! Was könnte so ein vorlautes Machoweib wie du schon gegen Außerirdische Invasoren ausrichten!" ihm war erst jetzt klar geworden was er gesagt hatte ^Nicht schon wieder! Erst denken und dann reden!^ "Akane ich wollte..." weiter kam er nicht Akane schlug zu und Ranma segelte durch denn Raum und knallte gegen die Wand ihr Gesicht war rot vor Zorn. Was bei Ryoga ein leichtes Grinsen auslöste ^Wie es aussieht hast du es endlich verbockt Ranma! Jetzt habe ich gute Karten!^ Akane schrie ihre Wut in den Raum "Du elender Mistkerl ich Hasse dich!" mit diesen Worten verließ sie denn Raum. "Akane warte!" doch sie war schon weg und die Blicke die ihn die anderen zuwarfen waren alles andere als Aufmunternd. ^Ich muss ihr nach! Ich muss ihr denn Wahrengrund sagen!^ diesmal war Ranma festentschlossen ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen und das dies der Wahre Grund ist warum sie nicht mitmachen soll ^Ich will dich nicht verlieren!^ er rannte nach draußen. Ryoga blickte ihn kalt nach ^Oh nein! Jetzt wo alles so gut läuft, wirst du es mir nicht verderben!^ Mit schnellen schritten folgte er denn beiden und die anderen blieben mit einem Dummengesichtsausdruck zurück.  
  
Ranma lief raus in den Garten "Sie ist doch rausgegangen!?" er konnte sie nicht sehen also entschloss er sich ihre Aura zu orten doch er spürte nicht sie sondern Ryoga der ihn von hinten angriff. Schnell sprang Ranma über die Mauer auf die Straße. Ryoga folgte ihn und landete etwas weiter links. "Was willst du?" fauchte Ranma. Ryoga lächelte "Gans einfach! Ich werde nicht zulassen das du dich mit Akane wieder gut stellst!" er griff an Ranma wollte ausweichen doch er war zu langsam Ryoga traf ihn mit einer Kombination von Schlägen das die Rippen schmerzten. "Ich werde dich Krankenhaus reif schlagen Saotome!" doch Ranma gelang es nun seinerseits anzugreifen. Doch seine Schläge waren nicht sehr Kräftig, er war immer noch vom fliegen erschöpft und das wirkte sich auf seine angriffe aus.  
  
Flashback  
  
Tenshinhan: "Am Anfang wird dich das fliegen noch ziemlich schlauchen, das wird sich aber geben wenn du ein bisschen Übung hast!"  
  
Flashback ende  
  
^Das ist ja der richtige Zeitpunkt um Müde zu sein! Verflucht!^ Ryoga war es nicht entgangen und setzte mit Kräftigen schlagen nach. "Du bist mir ein Held! Was willst du eigentlich noch? Sie hat dir doch klar gesagt was sie von dir hält also? Warum stehst du meinen Glück im Weg?" Ranma kochte "Deinen Glück? Und was ist mit ihr? Woher weißt du das sie dich überhaupt will?" Ryoga setzte ein kaltes lächeln auf "Mit ihr? Du meinst doch wohl eher mit dir! Du liebst sie! Aber da sie dich hast, habe ich die besseren Karten! Du solltest sie aufgeben!" das brachte Ranma zum überkochen. Er griff an "Ich lasse nicht zu das du ihr leben Ruinierst! Verwandelst dich abends in ein Schwein um in ihren Bett zu schlaffen! Ist das etwa liebe? Was denkst du wohl was sie mit dir Macht wenn sie es erfährt?" ein harter Treffer warf Ranma aufs Kreuz. Er war einfach schon zu erschöpft um zu kämpfen "Macht dir mal keine sorgen sie wird es nicht erfahren!" gerade als er wieder angreifen wollte "Kamehame-Ha!" eine schwache Energiekugel traf Ryoga am Brustkorb und beförderte ihn durch die Luft. "Guten Flug!" Ranma schüttelte denn Kopf ^Als hätten wir mit den Sayajins nicht schon genug Probleme, müssen wir auch noch aufeinander losgehen?^  
  
Nun konnte er wieder nach Akane suchen und er entdeckte ihre Aura. Sie war auf der anderen Seite des Hauses auf dem Dach. Ohne lange zu überlegen flog er schnell zu ihr. Was er mit letzter kraft noch schaffte. Dort war sie, sie blickte in die Untergehende Sonne und hatte den Ankömmling noch nicht bemerkt. Ranma ging langsam auf sie zu. "Akane ich..." Sie war wütend und ließ ihn nicht aussprechen "Du elender Mistkerl, immer bist du so gemein zu mir, immer tust du mir weh!" Ranma schüttelte denn Kopf "Nein! °Ich habe dir nie etwas getan!° Ich könnte es nicht!" Akane gab ihn eine Ohrfeige "Du hast mir mit deinen Worten mehr schmerzen zugefügt als mit jeden schlag!" ihre Augen füllten sich mit tränen "Ich habe dich geliebt und du..." sie schlug hart zu Ranma wich aber nicht aus. Sie traf ihn zweimal dreimal. Und immer wieder. Ranma wich keinen Schlag aus, er hatte das Gefühl es zu verdienen! Doch jeder schlag von Akane tat ihn in der Seele weh. "Akane ich wollte dir nicht weh tun! Ich weiß das ich ein Holzkopf bin, ich bin mein Leben mit meinem Vater umhergereist! Was mein verhalten sehr beeinflusst hat. Ich wollte dir nicht schaden! Das musst du mir glauben" Er blickte sie aus traurigen Augen an ^Es tut mir so leid! Ich kann verstehen wenn sie mich hast!^ und genau in diesem Moment hörte sie auf und sah ihn erschrocken an. Akane blickte ihn direkt in die Augen, doch sie sah nicht wütend aus sondern mehr wie jemand der gerade erste gemerkt hatte was er eigentlich tat. ^Ich weiß es ja! Aber trotzdem... es wäre alles viel einfacher wenn ich ihn nicht so lieben würde!^ Tränen liefen ihre Wange herunter "Es tut mir leid! Ich wollte dich nicht schlagen!" schluchzte sie und drehte sich um, um davon zulaufen. Doch Ranma hielt sie fest und zog sie an sich. Sie schlug mit denn Händen nach ihn "Lass mich los!" doch er ließ sie nicht los, sondern schloss sie in seine Arme. Nun endlich wurde sie wieder Ruhig, doch sie weinte noch bitterlich "Bitte hör auf! Es tut mir alles so leid! Ich habe Angst das dir etwas passieren könnte! Und nicht weil ich dir etwas Böses will! Ich wollte dich beschützen! Deswegen sollst du nicht mitkämpfen!" Akane blickte hoch und sah ihn ins Gesicht und mit erstaunen erkannte sie das er weinte. "Bitte vergib mir! Ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich Leben!" Und während sie sich so ansahen kam Akanes Gesicht näher an seins und dann küssten sie ihn. "Ranma, ich liebe dich! Ich glaube dir!" Ranma war sehr überrascht über diese Geste "Ich liebe dich auch Akane! Mehr als mein eigenes Leben!" innerlich atmete er erleichtert aus ^Endlich, endlich ist es raus!^ sie blieben festumschlungen auf dem Dach stehen, und bemerkten nicht einmal denn Panda der unten im Garten stand und mit Tränen nassen Augen zu ihnen hochsah er hielt ein Schild in Richtung Haus wo der Rest der kleinen Gruppe stand. {Sie haben sich geküsst!}.Tendo heulte Laut auf "Endlich ich dachte schon das würde nie etwas werden!" Und während die Sonne langsam hinter dem Horizont verschwand und das Licht der Nacht wich. Schien ein schlechter Tag für die meisten ein gutes Ende gefunden zu habe.  
  
Außer für Ryoga dieser stieß wütende Flüche aus während er durch die Straßen lief "Das letzte Wort ist noch nicht gesprochen Ranma!" Plötzlich sah er sich verwirt um "Wo zur Hölle bin ich bloß?"  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	5. Bardocks Erinnerung

von Odessa James  
  
  
  
Rechtliches:  
  
Alle Charaktere aus Ranma ½ sind Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi!  
  
Alle Charaktere aus Dragonball sind Eigentum von Akira Toriyama!  
  
Ich habe keine rechte an diesen Figuren! Verdiene aber auch kein Geld an dieser Geschichte!  
  
Der Titel ist abgeleitet von dem Film "Der Planet Saturn lässt schön grüßen" (Wer da die rechte hat weiß ich nicht genau! Ich glaube CMV- Laservision!). Die Geschichte hat aber keine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Streifen! Mir gefiel nur der Titel!  
  
  
  
Zeichenerklärung:  
  
"" = Gespräche  
  
^^ = Gedanken  
  
{} = Panda Zeichen  
  
## = Geräusche  
  
°° = Betonte Wörter  
  
~~ = Gedankenübertragung  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 5 - Bardocks Erinnerung  
  
  
  
Planet Vegeta Heute  
  
Bardock stand auf dem höchsten Turm des Königlichen Palastes und ließ seine Gedanken in der Vergangenheit versinken. An einen Tag an dem sich sein Schicksal erfühlte. An den Tag an dem er erfuhr das ER der Legendäre Super- Sayajin ist.  
  
Flashback  
  
Vor ca. 23 Jahren  
  
Der Planet Kanassa  
  
Die Gewaltigen Oozarus zertrampeln die Städte und ihre Bürger unter ihren Füßen als wären sie Ameisen. Das kalte lachen der Sayajin-Affenmonster halt über den Planeten. Und läutet das ende einer Zivilisation an. Bardocks Augen wandern durch die Trümmer auf der Suche nach möglichen Überlebenden. "Der Planet ist gesäubert! Freezer wird zufrieden sein!" Die anderen nickten. Sie bemerkten nicht wie sich hinter ihnen ein Überlebender aus denn Trümmern befreit und zum Angriff übergeht. Er trifft Bardock mit einen harten schlag ins Genick das knacken der Knochen war Meterweit zu hören. Dieser Angriff war gleich bedeuten mit einer Todeserklärung! Ein Powerblast denn Bardocks Freund Toma abgefeuert hat, trifft seinen Brustkorb und reist ein großes Loch hinein. "Das nützt euch auch nichts mehr! Ich habe eure Zukunft gesehen! Euer Volk wird untergeh..." mit diesen Worten verließ das Leben seinen Körper, und mit seinem Tod ist eine ganze Spezies für immer ausgestorben. "Verdammte Ratte! Wie geht es ihn?" Toma war sichtbar Nervös "Er wird es überstehen wenn er in den Tank kommt! Seine Verletzung ist nicht sehr groß!" Leto nahm denn Bewusstlosen Körper auf die Schultern und ging in Richtung Kapsel.  
  
Der Planet Freezer  
  
Vegeta trainierte mit einer Kruppe Pflanzen Männer, jeder von ihnen sah aus wie ein Blumekohl auf zwei Beinen. Die Kreaturen gaben was sie konnten doch sie hatten gegen denn gerade 8 Jahre alten Sayajin Prinz keine Chance. Er streckte einen nach dem anderen nieder und beendete erbarmungslos ihr Leben. "Erbärmlich!" enttäuscht verlies er den Raum und traf auf Nappa. "Nappa, ich brauche endlich richtige Gegner! Wie soll ich stärker werden wenn ich mich nicht anstrengen muss? Ich werde Freezer darum bitten eine Planeten Übernameaktion Leiten zu dürfen!" Nappa fuhr sich durch seine kurzgeschnittenen schwarzen Haare "Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?" der kalte blick des Jungen sagte ihn alles "Okay! Ich komme mit!" zusammen gingen sie zum Thronsaal wo Vegeta seine Bitte vorbrachte. Zarbon und Dodoria kicherten, sie wussten das ihr Meister auf eine solche bitte nicht eingehen würde! Um so größer war ihre Überraschung "Ich bin einverstanden! Lass dir einen Planeten zuteilen!" die beiden Sayajins verbeugten sich und verließen denn Raum. Dodoria sah seinen Meister fragend an "Was sollte denn das?". "Wage es nie mich anzuzweifeln Dodoria! Ich warte schon seit Jahren darauf diese Affen zu vernichten! Doch diesen jungen kann ich noch gebrauchen!" Zarbon lächelte "Verstehe Meister! Also ist die Zeit gekommen!" sein Meister blickte Emotionslos nach vorne "Ja! Die Zeit ist gekommen! Die Sayajins sind fast alle auf dem Planeten Vegeta! Nur ein kleiner Trupp versucht gerade denn Planeten Meet für mich zu übernehmen! Zarbon, du wirst die Ginyu Force hinschicken! Sie sollen alle töten!" er lachte laut auf nach kurzer Zeit stimmten Zarbon und Dodoria mit ein.  
  
Planet Vegeta 4 Stunden später  
  
Bardock erwacht aus dem künstlichen Koma als die grünliche Flüssigkeit aus dem Tank gelassen wurde. Sein erster weg führte ihn gleich in die Kommando Zentralle. "Wo ist mein Team?" der Sayajin am Pult blickte nicht auf "Sie sind auf Meet! Freezer will den Planeten in einem Tag haben!" bardock drehte sich und rannte in richtung der Kapsel landeplatzes. Doch etwas hielt ihn zurück, er kam an der Säuglingsstadion vorbei wo die Kinder lagen die auf andere Planeten geschickt wurden. Und dort lag auch sein Sohn Kakarott. Das Baby schlief, und sein Vater blickte mit stolz auf das kleine Bündel. ^Bald wirst du deinen ersten Planeten übernehmen! Ich wünsche dir viel Glück!^ erst jetzt setzte er seinen Weg fort.  
  
Der Planet Meet zur selben Zeit  
  
Toma feuerte eine Powerplast auf seinen Gegner ab. "Das dürfte der letzte Gewesen sein! Der Scouter zeigt nichts mehr an!" Zufrieden blickte er in die Runde als die kleine Maschine plötzlich piepte. "Was zur Hölle? Wir bekommen besuch von oben! Wer zur Hölle kann... fünf Signale! Die Ginyu Force! Was soll das denn? Denkt Freezer etwa wir kommen nicht mit diesen Bauern klar?" Die fünf Kapseln stürzten in der Nähe der Gruppe ab. Ginyu und sein Gefolge stiegen aus und führten eine Art Balletttanz auf. Dann kam "Wir sind die Ginyu Force! Die fünf Finger an Freezers starker Hand!" Toma zeigte sich nicht beeindruckt "Was wollt ihr hier? Wir sind schon lange fertig mit diesem Planeten!" Ginyu lächelte "Oh, wir sind keine Verstärkung! Wir sind eure Assassins! °Tötet sie alle!°" seine vier Soldaten griffen die Überraschten Sayajins an, während Ginyu selbst regungslos zusah wie ihre Opfer starben.  
  
Nicht einmal 15 Minuten später landete Bardock. Mit blanken entsetzen fand er die toten Krieger, nur Toma lebte noch "Es war die Ginyu Force Bardock! Freezer hat uns betrogen!" er starb in Bardocks Armen. "Oh! Da ist ja noch einer! Und ich dachte wir wären schon fertig! Freezer wäre ziemlich sauer wenn wir auch nur einen von euch am Leben lassen" Bradock drehte sich zu dem Sprecher um, es war Ginyu. "Sorg dich nicht du wirst im Jenseits nicht alleine sein! Freezer wird euren ganzen Planeten zerstören!" Der Zorn des Sayajins war fast unkontrollierbar geworden er schrie seine Wut in die Welt hinaus und seine Energie stieg gewaltig an, so das sämtliche Scouter Explodierten. "Wie?" Ginyu hatte nicht einmal Zeit sich darüber Gehdanken zu machen als 4 Powerplasts auf sie Zuflogen und seine Gefährten töteten! "Warte! Wir können uns doch sicher einigen..." Plötzlich verstummte er, Bardock hatte ihn seine Faust in denn Brustkorb geschlagen und riss mit einem gewaltigen ruck Ginyu das Herz aus der Brust. Dieser starte fassungslos auf denn noch Pulsierenden Muskel "Das kann nicht sein!" dies waren die letzten Worte die er je aussprach. Sein Körper zuckte kurz und er brach reglos zusammen. Bardock Zorn war aber noch lange nicht befriedigt seine Augen funkelten als er Ginyus Herz mit aller Kraft zusammen drückte, so das es barstet. "Freezer ich bringe dich um!" er war so in seine Wut vertieft das er Dodoria nicht sah der sich hinter einen Felsen versteckte ^Die Ginyu Force hat er in weniger als einer Minute zerlegt! Der macht mich ja in einer Sekunde zu Brei! Ich muss zu Freezer! Verflucht wenn doch mein Scouter nicht Explodiert wäre!" Schnell schlich sich der Feigling zu seiner Kapsel, und er schaffte es unbemerkt zu entkommen. Bardock selbst hatte sich etwas beruhigt und entschloss zuerst die anderen Sayajins zu warnen, bevor er sich an Freezer rächen wollte.  
  
Er war noch mehrere Km vom Planeten Vegeta entfernt als eine Sayajin Kapsel sich der seinen näherte. Bardock wusste nicht wieso, aber er war sich sicher das es sein Sohn war der in dieser Kapsel lag. "Ich hoffe du schaffst es Kakarott! Wenn ich versage ist es deine Aufgabe unser Volk zu Rächen!"  
  
Planet Vegeta Kaserne 78  
  
Die Sayajins waren alle ziemlich angetrunken und lachten laut über Hirnlose Witze die sie zum besten gaben. Als plötzlich die Tür aufflog und Bardock hereinstürmte. "Macht euch bereit Freezer wird uns angreifen!" als die Soldaten laut auflachten wusste er das sie ihn nicht ernstnahmen! "Verdammt das ist Tot ernst!" wieder lachten alle einer von ihnen meinte "Junge du hast ja schon einiges Intus! Freezer würde uns nie Angreifen! Wir sind seine Loyalsten Diener!" Bardocks Wut stieg gewaltig an "Von mir aus könnt ihr Wichser alle Verrecken!" er wand den laut lachenden Haufen denn Rücken zu und verließ das Gebäude. Im Hof sah er zum Himmel und konnte Freezers Schiff erkennen das schon in Stellung gegangen war. "Es ist soweit!" er hob ab und flog ohne Maschine ins All.  
  
Als Bardock das Schiff erreicht hatte stand er vor einem Neuen Problem. Freezer hatte eine Arme zwischen denn Planeten und das Schiff gebracht. Doch dies sollte ihn nicht aufhalten er griff ohne zu zögern an.  
  
Freezer beobachtete das Schauspiel von der Kommandobrücke aus. "Nicht zufassen das dieser Kerl es wagt wiederstand zu leisten! Sie sollten lieber Stolz sein das ich sie vernichte!" Zarbon nickte "Dann werden wir die Zerstörung vorziehen Dodoria ist selbst schuld wenn er es verpasst!" Freezer betätigte einen Knopf der seinen Thron wie einen Fahrstuhl nach oben beförderte und nach draußen brachte.  
  
Bardock der immer noch kämpfte, bemerkte seinen Feind erst als er anfing zu sprechen "Lasst ihn! Du und dein Planet, ihr werdet jetzt untergehen!" er hob seinen Finger und sammelte Energie. Es entstand eine Kugel die immer größer wurde "Nichtmehr lange dann kann es losgehen!"  
  
Im selben Moment landete Dodorias Kapsel im Schiff, der Fettsack rannte so schnell er konnte in Richtung Kommandobrücke.  
  
"Du Elende Ratte Freezer wag es nicht!" Freezer begann laut Hals zu lachen. Was Bardocks Wut auf ihren Höhepunkt brachte, und dann geschah es. Eine Gewaltige Energie ging von ihm aus die alle Scouter seiner Gegner zu Barsten brachten. Und zu deren Verwunderung waren seine Haar auf einmal Goldblond. Der Sayajin blickte nur kurz in die runde und dann ging eine Druckwelle von seinem Körper aus die seine Feinde in Stücke riss. Freezers Augen weiteten sich vor Angst als er Bardocks Verwandlung sah, er zitterte vergaß alles um sich herum. ^Nein, nein, nein! Das darf nicht wahr sein!^ Er war so Nervös das seine Konzentration nachließ und die gesammelte Energie brüchig wurde. Diesen Moment nutzte der Sayajin und feuerte einen Final Flash ab. Mit der Macht einen Planeten zu zerstören flog es auf denn immer noch erstarten Freezer zu und riss ihn in Stücke. Zarbon schrie laut auf "Wir müssen weg, alle Energien auf denn Antrieb!" Doch es war zu spät Freezers Energiekugel explodierte. Dodoria bekam von dem ganzen nichts mit er hatte gerade die Kommandobrücke erreicht, als das Schiff in seine Einzelteile zerlegt wurde. Bardock blieb alleine im Orbit und blickte auf die Trümmer die auf denn Planeten Vegeta zuflogen und beim Eintritt verglühten. ^Grüß mir das Jenseits Freezer!^  
  
Als Bardock im Hof des Königlich Palast landete blickten ihn die Leibwache des Königs eine Zeitlang an und fielen dann auf die Knie "Lang lebe der Legendäre Super-Sayajin!" Er beachtete sie nicht sondern betrat den Thronsaal. Der König blickte ihn entgegen "Und was hast du jetzt vor Bardock?" Als sich die beiden gegenüber standen ging Bardock auf die Knie. "Freezer ist tot mein König! Nun steht euch nichts mehr im Weg!" König Vegeta lächelte "Steh auf mein Freund! Als Zeichen meines Dankes werde ich deine Söhne zurück holen lassen! Ich werde ihnen eine große Ehre Zuteilkommen lassen!"  
  
Auf einen weit entfernten Planeten erhielt Nappa einen Funkspruch "Ist das euer Ernst!? Ich werde es denn Prinzen ausrichten!" mit ernster Miene ging er zu Vegeta der gerade dabei war die letzten überlebenden seiner Feínde zu töten. "Du wirst es nicht glauben! Freezer ist tot!" Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern "Na und?" sein Lehrmeister räusperte sich "Er wurde von einen Sayajin unteren Rangs getötet!" jetzt wurde der junge Hellhörig "Es wird dir nicht gefallen! Doch dieser niedere Soldat ist der Legendere Super- Sayajin!" Vegetas Augen weiteten sich. "Nein! Das kann nicht sein! Ich bin der einzige der das Zeug hat um der Super-Sayajin zu sein! Das kann nicht stimmen!"  
  
Flashback Ende  
  
Von diesem Tag an hatte sich Bardocks leben und das seiner Familie geändert! Sie galten nun als Sayajins erster Klasse. Und seine Söhne Raditz und Kakarott wurde die Ehre zuteil an der Seite des Prinzen und des Großmeisters Nappa zu kämpfen. Sie bildeten das gefürchtete Quartet des Todes. Sie waren es auch die später King Cold und Cooler besiegten. Und nach dieser Schlacht galten die Sayajins als das Mächtigste Volk des Universums. Der Wind wehte Bardock durch die Haare. ^Verflucht, und jetzt wurde Raditz getötet! Ich kann diese Schande nicht dulden, ich bin der Mächtigste Krieger des Universums! Und nur ich werde die Ehre meiner Familie wieder herstellen!^ Bardock ging ohne Umwege zu seiner Kapsel und stieg ein. Die Koordinaten der Erde waren in der Datenbank. ^Ich werde einen Tag später ankommen! Hoffentlich ist das nicht °zu spät°.^ Die Kapsel hob ab, und ging auf Kurs als der Scouter Knackte. "Bardock wo wollen sie hin?" er antwortete nicht sondern schaltete denn Funkkontakt ab. ^Ihr könnt mich mal!^ als er die Tiefschlaf fasse aktivierte, viel er in einen Traumlosen schlaff.  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


	6. Ruhe vor dem Sturm

ein Ranma ½/Dragonball Crossover  
  
von Odessa-James  
  
  
  
Rechtliches:  
  
Alle Charaktere aus Ranma ½ sind Eigentum von Rumiko Takahashi!  
  
Alle Charaktere aus Dragonball sind Eigentum von Akira Toriyama!  
  
Ich habe keine Rechte an diesen Figuren! Verdiene aber auch kein Geld an dieser Geschichte!  
  
Der Titel ist abgeleitet von dem Film "Der Planet Saturn lässt schön grüßen" (Die Rechte liegen bei CMV-Laservision!). Die Geschichte hat aber keine Ähnlichkeit mit dem Streifen! Mir gefiel nur der Titel!  
  
  
  
Zeichenerklärung:  
  
"" = Gespräche  
  
^^ = Gedanken  
  
{} = Panda Zeichen  
  
## = Geräusche  
  
°° = Betonte Wörter  
  
~~ = Gedankenübertragung  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 6 - Ruhe vor dem Sturm  
  
Es war als wäre ihm eine Last von der Seele genommen worden. Er hielt sie immer noch fest im Arm. Die Sonne war inzwischen hinterm Horizont verschwunden. Und die Sterne funkelten am Himmel der noch jungen Nacht. Sie strahlten heute Nacht besonders hell, als wollten sie der Welt zeigen das zwei Liebende zusammengefunden hatten. Der Wind blies kalte Luft zu ihnen. Akane fröstelte "Ist dir kalt?" Ranma strich ihr vorsichtig durch die Haare "Nicht wirklich!" mit einer schnellen Bewegung hob er sie auf seine Arme "Ich bring dich in dein Zimmer, es ist ja schon spät!" sie nickte etwas enttäuscht, doch sie wusste das er recht hatte. Er hob langsam vom Dach ab und flog zu Akanes Zimmer. Sie hielt sich fest an seinem Hals fest. Das ganze war ihr noch immer nicht ganz geheuer. Er flog vorsichtig durch das offene Fenster und landete in ihrem Zimmer. Ranma ließ sie los. "So da wären wir!" "Du Ranma? Kannst du mir das Fliegen beibringen?" er kratzte sich am Kopf "Ich glaube schon, aber warum?" Akane zuckte mit denn Schultern. Sie wusste es nicht. "Okay, ich mach es." Er küsste sie vorsichtig auf die Stirn "Gute Nacht!" Als er das Zimmer verlassen wollte hielt sie ihn am Arm fest. "Bitte bleib!" Ranma wurde rot. "Bist du sicher?" sie zog ihn langsam zum Bett. Er fing leicht an zu Schwitzen ^Oh Mann!^  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war Kasumi auf dem Weg in die Küche als sie Soun, Genma und Muten-Roshi um den Wohnzimmertisch vorfand. Die drei Deppen pennten und im Zimmer lagen haufenweise Flaschen Schnaps. Es hatte den Anschein, dass Soun und Genma die Nacht durchgefeiert hatten, weil ihre beiden Kinder endlich zusammengefunden hatten, und der Alte hatte wohl mitgemacht. Von draußen waren Kampf Geräusche zu hören. Kasumi sah zur Tür hinaus und sah das Tenshinhan gegen Chao-Zu und Kuririn gleichzeitig kämpfte. Die beiden hatten selbst zusammen kaum eine Chance gegen den Kämpfer mit den drei Augen. Sie schüttelte nur denn Kopf und ging in die Küche ^Soviel Energie um diese Uhrzeit!^ Ihr lief Nabiki über den Weg, die schlaftrunken mit der Zahnbürste im Mund in Richtung Tür stampfte "Verfluchte Saotomes! Jeden Morgen dasselbe!" Doch als sie Genma betrunken im Wohnzimmer fand staunte sie nicht schlecht "Die haben sich aber die Kante gegeben! Wer macht dann aber so einen Krach?" ihre Antwort bekam sie schnell. "Woah, das ist ja Wahnsinn die können ja fliegen!" sie beobachtete das Geschehen ^Dieser Tenshinhan ist aber auch ein gutaussehnender Kerl!^ dachte sie bei sich "Nabiki! Weck doch schon mal Ranma und Akane!" Kasumis Ruf holte sie aus ihren Gedanken "JA!". Mit großen Schritten rannte sie die Treppe hoch und riss die Tür zu Ranmas Zimmer auf "Aufsteh..." sie verstummte, das Zimmer war leer. "Wo steckt der Kerl denn jetzt?" Nabiki zuckte mit denn Schultern, sie ging zu Akanes Zimmer und öffnete die Tür "Au..." wieder verstummte sie. Ranma und Akane lagen im Bett, fest aneinander geschmiegt schliefen sie noch fest. Leise schloss sie die Tür und ging wieder runter in die Küche. "Und hast du sie geweckt?" wollte Kasumi wissen. Nabiki lächelte "Wir sollten sie noch etwas schlaffen lassen!" ihre Schwester blickte sie fragend an. Sie näherte sich ihrem Ohr und flüsterte etwas hinein. Kasumi wurde rot "Ach du meine Güte! Das schickt sich aber vor der Hochzeit nicht!" Nabiki winkte ab "Ach was!"  
  
Etwa vier Stunden später wachte Akane auf. Sie wusste im ersten Moment nicht was passiert war, doch als sie Ranma entdeckte, der neben ihr lag, kam die Erinnerung zurück. ^Ich glaube es nicht, es ist wirklich passiert!^ sie küsste Ranma sanft auf die Wange und legte ihren Kopf danach auf seine Schulter. "Weißt du eigentlich wie sehr ich die doch Liebe!" "So wie ich dich!" Erschrocken zuckte Akane zusammen "Du bist ja wach!" er lächelte "Ja, du hast mich ja wach geküsst! So wurde ich noch nie geweckte!" er zog sie fest an sich. "Ich bin froh das wir endlich..." sie küsste ihn "Ich auch!" Ranma strich ihr durch die Haare und sah sie verträumt an, als er dann seinen Blick auf die Uhr richtete stockte er "Es hätte doch längst Frühstück geben müssen!" er stieg aus dem Bett und suchte seine Kleider zusammen. "Wieso war keiner hier?" Akane lief gerade zum Kleiderschrank. "Vielleicht war ja jemand hier! Sie wollten uns wohl nicht stören!?" er grinste "Unsere Väter sind sicher hellweg begeistert! Eigentlich schade, dass wir ihnen damit eine Freude machen!" sie hängte sich an seinen Hals "Ach so, dem Herrn hat es keinen Spaß gemacht!?" Ranma schüttelte sie ab. Er blickte etwas beleidigt drein als er die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zumachte. Akane gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Backe "War doch nur ein Witz!" sagte sie lachend.  
  
  
  
100 Km von Tokio entfernt ging ein blonder Mann in einem Zelt auf und ab. Sein Blick wanderte immer wieder ungeduldig zum Funkgerät, so als ob er auf etwas wartet. "Oberst Blue!" mit schnellen Schritten ging er zum Tisch und nahm Platz um das Gespräch zu beantworten. "JA!" geduldig wartete er auf eine Reaktion "Sind die Männer Einsatz bereit?" "JA SIR!" antwortete Blue schnell "Hervorragend! Der Angriff erfolgt um 22:00 Uhr!" der Oberst bestätigte "Verstanden General Red! Alles wird nach ihren Wünschen verlaufen!" "Das will ich hoffen! Wenn etwas schief geht, müssen sie ihren Kopf hinhalten!" Blue schluckte "Und ich meine das Wort wörtlich! Wenn etwas schief geht, verlieren sie ihren Kopf! Red Ende!" Blue zitterte am ganzen Leib, er wusste was Red meinte, auf Versagen stand Enthauptung! Und er hatte kein Interesse daran! Er versuchte sich krampfhaft zu beruhigen. Dann trat er hinaus. Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein riesiges Lager Jets und Panzer standen bereit. 500 Mann waren bereit in die Schlacht zu ziehen. Ein kaltes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er einen Laufburschen Anweisungen gab denn Männern bescheid zugeben. "Oh ja!" flüsterte er "Wie werden wie die Faust Gottes über Tokio kommen!" er blickte auf die Uhr das Display zeigte 11:00 Uhr an "Verdammt erst 11:00 ich sollte mich zwar hinlegen, doch ich bin viel zu aufgeregt! Ich freue mich schon darauf wieder zu Töten!" laut lachend blickte er an seinem Zelt hoch wo eine Fahne hängte auf der die Buchstaben "RR" prangten.  
  
  
  
Tendo Schule  
  
Ranma setzte sich an denn Esstisch zu Muten-Roshi "Morgen Meister!" der Alte hielt sich den Kopf "Nicht so laut!" Ranma grinste als er sah, dass sein Vater und Soun in der Ecke lagen. "Einen über denn Durst getrunken?" der Alte nickte "Die Jugend von heute hält nichts mehr aus!" sagte er mit einem blick auf die zwei Deppen. "Und wie war es?" fragte er mit einen geilen Blick. Im selben Moment traf ihn Akanes Faust und beförderte den alten Lustgreis mit großer Eleganz durch die offene Tür in den Gartenteich. "Perverser!" fluchte sie dabei. Aus der hinteren Ecke hörte man Soun "Ruhe!" flüstern. Akane nahm neben Ranma platz und sah wütend auf ihren Teller. "Na, na, der Schlag war aber nicht ohne." Lobte Ranma. Akane zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hat es nicht anders verdient!" Kasumi kam mit einer Pfanne Rühreier und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Ranma blickte die Eier wie eine Erscheinung an "Was ist das?" Kasumi sah ihn an "Rühreier! Tenshinhan hat mir gezeigt wie man sie macht! Das isst man im Westen!" Akane sah auf "Der kann Kochen?" Kasumi nickte "Und wie! Heute Mittag macht er Spagetti mit Tomatensoße! Er sagte, das ist in Italien beliebt!" Ranma lehrte seinen Teller sehr schnell, es schmeckte ihm sehr gut "Hätte nicht gedacht das er so vielseitig ist!" Plötzlich sah er sich fragend um "Wo ist er eigentlich?" Kasumi überlegte "Kabsule Coperation! Sie wollen Bulma helfen einen Trainingsraum herzubringen!" Ranma fühlte sich plötzlich nicht sehr gut "Ich müsste ihnen helfen!" "Oh mach dir keine Sorgen, Tenshinhan meinte das sie dich nicht brauchen!"  
  
Nach dem essen ging Ranma selbst trainieren. ^Sie brauchen mich nicht!^ dachte er traurig. Er fing mit einfachen Übungen an als er Bulmas Jet landen hörte. "Neugierig ging er nach draußen und wäre von der Gruppe beinah überrannt worden, die verschieden Dinge durchs Haus nach draußen brachten. Bulma fing dort gleich an, die Einzelteile zusammenzusetzen. "Was..." sie brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen. "Nicht jetzt!" also schwieg er und beobachtete wie sie den Apparat zusammensetzte. Am Ende war es fast so groß wie der Trainingsraum und nahm den größten Teil des Gartens ein. "Gut ich bin fertig! Wer will als erster!" Ranma hob die Hand. "Ich würde gerne!" sie nickte und wies ihn an, durch die Tür zu gehen. "Warte ich komm mit!" sagte Tenshinhan schnell und folgte. Bevor Bulma die Tür schloss sagte sie noch "Ich fahre die Anziehung langsam hoch, ihr sagst mir wenn es reicht!" beide nickten. Die Tür ging zu und die Schwerkraft nahm zu. Als es langsam anstrengend wurde aufrecht zubleiben, nickten sie Bulma zu und beide gingen in Kampfstellung. Tenshinhan griff mit einer Abfolge von Schlägen an, denen Ranma mit einigen gelungenen Saltos auswich. Nun griff er selbst mit gezielten Tritten an, doch sein Gegner konterte ohne große Probleme. Was beide nicht merkten war Bulmas fassungsloses Gesicht, das durch die kleine Scheibe in der Tür starrte "Was hast du?" fragte Yamchu. Bulma sah ihn an "Die Maschine steht auf 180 fache Erdanziehung! Es ist unglaublich das sie sich noch immer so bewegen können! Ich hatte gedacht, das sie bei 20 facher Anziehung anfangen, doch..." sie schwieg. Und beobachtete den akrobatischen Kampf, der sich dort bot. Alle sahen mit großem Erstaunen zu. Nur Yamchu blickte finster auf das Schauspiel ^Bah, was dieser Ranma kann, kann ich schon lange!^  
  
"Entschuldigung, könnten sie mir sagen, wie ich zur Tendo Schule komme?" die alte Frau sah Ryoga fragend an "Tendo Schule? Das sagt mir nichts? Wo soll die sein?" "Nerima, Tokio!" die alte Frau wirkte verwirt "Tokio? Mein Junge wir sind hier in Osaka!" Ryoga kochte ^Ranma wenn ich dich finde dann...^ "Können sie mir sagen wie ich nach Tokio komme?" die alte Frau lächelte "Natürlich, du musst dort lang!" sie zeigte die Straße runter. Ryoga rannte sofort los. Aber genau in die andere Richtung. "Wo willst du denn hin?" doch er hörte sie nicht mehr "Komischer Junge! Hat wohl überhaupt keinen Orientierungssinn!" flüsterte sie Kopfschüttelnd.  
  
Tendo Schule  
  
Ranma und Tenshinhan lieferten sich nun seit einer guten Stunde einen harten Kampf. Anstatt langsamer zu werden nahm ihre Geschwindigkeit immer mehr zu. Was die Umstehenden in großes Erstaunen versetzte und Yamchu immer wütender machte. Die ganzen Jahre über war er es, der Tenshinhan an Kraft und Geschick am nächsten wahr. Und nun sollte dieser Knirps ihn in den Schatten stellen. Nein! Er war sich sicher, dass er genauso viel bringen kann! Und er wollte es beweisen! Und diesem Kerl seine Grenzen aufzeigen! Er konnte es einfach nicht verstehen was Tenshinhan an diesen Ranma hatte, warum er so begierig darauf wahr ihm sein Wissen zu übermitteln. Was Yamchu nicht klar war, war das Tenshinhan nicht aus reiner Freundlichkeit Ranma trainierte. Nein, Tenshinhan wollte einen Gegner der ihm gleich war. Für den es im Leben nichts wichtigeres gab als den Kampf. Jemand mit dem er sich messen konnte! Der ihn besiegen könnte! Um ihm dann einen größeren Ansporn zum Trainieren zugeben und um sich wieder mit ihm zumessen. Und diese Person hatte er in Ranma gefunden. Tenshinhan feuerte einen Dodon auf Ranma ab, als dieser sich Teilte ging die Energie genau zwischen denn beiden entstandenen Person hindurch. Er sah von einer Gestalt zur Anderen. Zu seiner Rechten stand Ranma-kun wie er war, doch auf der Linken Seite stand das Mädchen in das sich Ranma verwandelte wenn er mit kalten Wasser in Berührung kam. "Netter Trick! Ich habe eine ähnlich Technik auf Lager, in der ich mich in vier Spiegelbilder meiner selbst aufteile!" er lächelte "Der einzige Fehler ist das sich die Kraft auch aufteilt! Das heißt jedes Teil von dir ist nur noch halb so stark wie das ganze! Jetzt hast du keine Chance mehr!" er griff Ranma-kun an, der sauber auswich. Im selben Moment bekam er einen Schlag von Ranma-chan ab der ihn auf den Boden beförderte. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, nahm ihn die männliche Version in den Schwitzkasten, während die weibliche ihn einen harten Schlag in den Magen verpasste, die Tenshinhan ins Reich der Träume beförderte.  
  
Als er kurze Zeit später unter heftigem Schütteln wieder zu sich kam "Ganz ruhig ich bin noch am Leben!" er öffnete die Augen und blickte Nabiki an, die ihn jetzt losließ "Na, wieder da?" er nickte. "Wie hast du das geschafft?" fragte er ohne umschweife Ranma. Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern "Wenn ich mich teile, bleibt jede Hälfte so stark wie das Original!" Tenshinhan sah ihn begeistert an "Tolle Technik dagegen ist meine völlig nutzlos!" Yamchu räusperte sich. "Nett, dass ihr euch so gut unterhaltet, aber ich möchte jetzt in den Raum!" Bulma ging zum Kontrollpult "Nur keine Aufregung! Ich werde langsam hochfahren und du..." Yamchu schnitt ihr das Wort ab "Nichts da, du stellst es auf 180 ein!" Sie sah ihn ernst an "Du weißt doch gar nicht ob du es schaffst!" der Zorn stieg ihrem Freund in den Kopf "Du denkst ich schaffe das nicht! Ich werde es dir schon beweisen!" Yamchu ging in den Raum, knallte die Tür zu und warf ihr einen unheimlich fiesen Blick zu. "Was soll ich tun?" Tenshinhan zuckte mit den Schultern "Mach es einfach!" mit besorgter Mine gab sie die Befehle ein. Und startete. Yamchu stand im Raum steif wie eine Säule. Schweiß lief seine Stirn herunter. Man konnte ihm ansehen, dass er alle Kraft brauchte um aufrecht zu stehen. "Mein Gott Yamchu!" kreischte Bulma und schaltete die Maschine ab. Yamchu sackte wie ein Sack nasser Kartoffeln zusammen. So schnell sie konnte riss sie die Tür auf und rannte hinein. "Yamchu bist du Okay?" als sie ihn erreichte stieß er sie grob weg "Blöde Schlampe was bildest du dir ein mich vor den Anderen lächerlich zumachen?" Bulma stiegen Tränen in die Augen "Ich dachte du schaffst es nicht!" Yamchus Kopf war feuerrot "WIE WÄRE ES WENN ICH ENTSCHEIDE WAS ICH KANN UND WAS NICHT! DU KÖNNTEST NICHT MAL EIN ZWERGKANNINCHEN BESIEGEN!" Nun war jegliche Sorge aus Bulmas Gesicht verschwunden, es glich jetzt eher einer Maske. "Was fällt dir ein, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht!" ihr Gegenüber sah sie trotzig an "Oh toll!" das reichte ihr sie holte aus und verpasste Yamchu einen Kinnhacken, der kaum Wirkung zeigte "Es ist aus! Ich will dich nie wieder sehen!" Yamchu lächelte "Wer will denn eine solche Nervensäge auch zur Freundin!" Bulma trat zu und traf Yamchus Weichteile. Dies zeigte mehr Wirkung als der Kinnhacken, er sackte japsent zusammen. Wutschnaufend stampfte sie ins Haus. Als Yamchu wieder auf den Beinen war ging er zu den anderen, doch als er etwas sagen wollte hielt Tenshinhan die Hand hoch "Sag nichts! Du hast bekommen was du verdienst!" Dann gingen sie auch ins Haus und ließen Yamchu alleine.  
  
Drinnen war keine Spur von Bulma zu finden "Wo ist sie wohl?" fragte Kuririn. Ranma sah sich um "Wahrscheinlich in der Küche!"  
  
Und tatsächlich saß Bulma in der Küche und ließ sich von Kasumi eine Tasse Tee einschenken. "Kopf hoch Bulma! Wenn Yamchu nicht der richtige für dich ist, ist es bestimmt jemanden anderes! Du musst ihn nur finden!" Bulma nickte "Du hast recht! Irgendwo gibt es den richtigen Mann für mich!"  
  
In den Tiefen des Alls erwachte Vegeta durch ein starkes Niesen aus seinem Tiefschlaf! Verwirrt sah er sich um "So was dürfte doch nicht passieren!?"  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... 


End file.
